A New TV
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie get a new bedroom TV but Jackie finds one big downside to that. Find out what that is! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

A New TV

Nick was walking to Hodges' trace lab one night at work when he overheard Greg telling someone that he was selling a television. Nick made a mental note of it and continued to the trace lab.

After his shift had ended Nick went into the locker room to put his things in his locker so he could go home. Greg walked in just as he was finishing.

"Hey Nick how'd shift go?" He asked his friend and coworker.

"Good, Russell and I solved our case. How did yours and Sara's go?" Nick asked.

"It was a tough case but we finally solved it." Greg answered.

"That's good. Hey listen did I hear you say earlier that you were selling a TV?"

"Yeah." Greg told him.

"How big is it?" Nick asked.

"It's a 30 inch."

"Does it work and if so how much do you want for it?"

"Yeah it works, and I'm asking $100 for it."

"If no one is interested I'll take it." Nick told him.

"Why, you and Jackie have that nice big screen?" Greg asked.

"We need a new bedroom TV, the other one, uh, quit working." Nick replied, not wanting to reveal what actually happened to their bedroom TV.

"Alright, follow me over to my house and you can pick it up."

"Thanks Greggo." Nick said.

Before long the two of them had loaded the TV in the back of Nick's truck. Nick fished 5 twenty dollar bills out of his wallet and tried to hand them to Greg.

"It's alright, I don't need that." Greg told him.

"I didn't just take your TV because I thought it would be free, take the money." Nick instructed.

"I know, we're good."

"Take the money." Nick repeated.

"I'll tell you what, I'm starving are you?"

"Yeah." Nick said, wondering what that had to do with the TV.

"Let's go to lunch, it'll be your treat and we'll call it even." Greg told him.

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I'm sure." Greg insisted.

The two friends went to lunch.

"Are you sure you can get that TV into your house by yourself?" Greg asked after they had finished their lunch.

"I'm sure, it's not that heavy." Nick told him.

He didn't want Greg to help him because he didn't want him to see their old TV, to be more precise he didn't want Greg to see the huge crack in their old TV.

"Ok then, I'm going to go home, it's been a long night."

"You're sure you don't want me to pay you for the TV?" Nick asked one final time.

"I'm sure, thanks for lunch."

"Thanks for the TV."

"Sure, I'll see you at work."

"Thanks again, see you." Nick said.

Nick then went home.

When he walked into the kitchen their was a note on the table.

_My parents and I took the kids to the park to swim. See you when we get home. _

_Love Jacks._

Nick went up to the master bedroom and unplugged their broken TV and then carried it downstairs, he set it on the living room floor for now.

He then went out to his truck and unloaded the new TV. He carried it up to the bedroom. He got it plugged in and set up to their satellite dish and then turned it on. It had a really good picture on it and the sound was good.

Nick then went and loaded the broken TV into the back of his truck and took it to the landfill and then went home again.

When he got home Jackie and the kids still weren't home so he laid down on the couch so he could get a nap in while it was quiet.

Soon though Jackie and the kids came bursting through the door. The kids were all talking at once excitedly, apparently they had had a ton of fun at the pool.

"Hi dada." Johnna said as she came over to him.

"Hi kiddo, did you have fun swimming?"

"Yeah" Johnna said bobbing her head up and down happily.

"That's good." Nick told her with a smile.

Sloan was squawking about something.

"I know you don't like your hat sweetheart, I'll take it off." Jackie told him as she untied the baby's hat and took it off his head.

Sloan grabbed it from her and threw it on the ground.

"That's what he really thinks about it." Nick told her with a laugh.

"He's been mad at me ever since I put it on him but it was so hot out there and I didn't want his head to get burned." Jackie told Nick as she walked over to him and handed him the baby.

"How was work?" Jackie asked as she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Good."

"That's good. I'm going to go change into something a little cooler, even though it is short sleeved it is heavy and I'm hot, I'll be right back." She told him as she disappeared up the stairs.

Jackie had already put the kids in dry clothes at the park so they sat down on the living room floor. Jasmine and Johnna started coloring. Houston started playing with his airplane and Karlie picked up one of her toys to play with. Nick sat on the couch watching the kids with Sloan in his arms.

A couple minutes later Nick noticed the baby had a wet bottom so he went upstairs to change his diaper and his outfit.

"Don't pee on me son." He told the infant once the baby's diaper had been removed.

_Crap _Nick mumbled under his breath, he'd forgotten to grab another diaper before he had taken the other one off, a sure fire way to get peed on, especially with little boys. _You'd think after having five kids I'd know better._ He thought to himself as he hurriedly grabbed a diaper.

"Thank you buddy." He told Sloan, who had very nicely not peed on him, despite his diaper changing mistake.

"Is that so?" Nick asked him as the baby made all kinds of cooing and babbling noises at him.

Sloan let out a loud squeak as if he was answering him.

"Oh yeah?" Nick asked with a chuckle.

Nick noticed the baby had a little diaper rash so he put some baby powder on his behind.

After the baby's diaper and outfit change had been completed Nick picked him up and carried him over to his crib and gently laid him down.

"I'll be right back little buddy, daddy's got to go wash his hands, I've got powder all over me." He said before walking out of the room.

"Nicky where did this TV come from?" Jackie called out to him after he was done washing his hands.

Nick went into the master bedroom.

"Greg, he got a new one so he wanted to get rid of his old one, and I didn't have to pay him for it, I only had to buy him lunch."

"That was nice of him, but you should have paid him." Jackie told him.

"I tried, he wouldn't take the money."

That sounded just like Greg.

"You know, I'm happy we'll have a working TV in here again, but to be honest I'm going to miss the old one." Jackie told him.

"Why, it was broke?" Nick asked perplexed.

"I know, but every time I looked at it I thought of you in that sexy cowboy outfit." Jackie said with a grin.

"Oh yeah?" Nick said as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yeah." She told him.

He began sweetly kissing her lips.

"Mama me hungry." A little voice said.

Nick immediately stopped kissing her and both Nick and Jackie turned their heads towards the doorway.

Johnna was standing there looking annoyed.

"What would you like to eat?" Jackie asked the little girl.

"Butter." Johnna told her.

Nick looked at Jackie and made a face.

"Ick, she wants butter for lunch?" Nick whispered to Jackie.

Jackie laughed at him.

"No, she wants a peanut butter sandwich."

"Oh, I see." Nick said.

Jackie went downstairs so she could make the kids lunch while Nick went back into the nursery and grabbed Sloan out of his crib.

After Jackie had made each of the kids peanut butter sandwiches for lunch she cut up small pieces of bananas and then smeared some peanut butter on each piece so the kids would like it more. Jackie's mom had done the same for her when she was little and she had loved it so now she often did the same for her children. She gave each of the kids a couple pieces of the banana.

"Karlie eat your nanners." (bananas) Jackie told the young child.

Karlie shook her head no, she didn't really like bananas, Jackie knew that but they were good for her so Jackie wanted her to eat just a bite or two.

"Look, they've got yummy peanut butter on them." Jackie told her as she held up a piece of banana.

Karlie took the banana, but instead of eating the banana she simply licked the peanut butter off of it and then grinned at Jackie.

"You little stinker." Jackie told her.

Jackie took the piece of now peanut butter-less banana and gave it to Dolly, which Dolly happily ate.

After lunch the family just sat around and enjoyed being with each other. Jackie loved afternoons like this and she loved them even more since she'd become so sick because being away from her children for those few long days was awful for her. Being through an experience like that teaches you a lot of things, and it makes you appreciate the things you hold the dearest to you even more than you did before.

The End!


End file.
